The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD is a game for the Wii U played by Danny and Arin on . They have so far made 48 episodes of this game, but in the episode FINE AND GOOD of the Pokémon FireRed playthrough they said they would come back and finish the game. Game Information The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD is a 2013 action-adventure video game in the The Legend of Zelda series for the Nintendo Wii U, developed by Nintendo EAD. The game is a remake of the 2003 Nintendo Gamecube game "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker." The reissue expands on the original with updated 1080p-resolution graphics, an alternative lighting engine, as well as new gameplay features and modifications. The release of the game marks the ten-year anniversary of the international release of the original, and the first game in the The Legend of Zelda series released on the Wii U. Recurring Discussions Throughout the series, both Arin and Danny deeply enjoy the graphics, gameplay, and the storyline of the game, even though Arin is the only one playing as Danny is watching. Arin has named his Link character "Buttlet" in the first episode, and continue to play as Buttlet. Most of the time, the grumps talk about how well this game is, and on occassion mock some dialogue and exposition just for the fun of it. Often, the grumps would discuss off-topic subjects, but most notably random songs from the 1980's-2000's (notable songs include 90's hits "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz, and "Fly" by Sugar Ray, and 2000's song "Butterfly" by Crazy Town). Episodes #At the Outset #A Big Pig Jamboree #Dangerous and Alone #Bye Grandma #The Friendly Fortress #Sidle On Up #Where the Wind Falls #Save My Daughter #Post Office Island #Special Delivery #The Conflagrant Cavern #The Floor is Lava #Off the Hook #Going for Gohma #Arin Finds a Tree #Korok Rock #Leaf Me Alone #Back to You #Fresh Air #Glowy Plants Need Love Too #Literally Stormy Seas #Calm Bomb Om Nom #It Comes to Blows #Pearls of Wisdom #Building Bridges #Sassy Statues #Death Heart #So Many Things #Go, Dan! #Black and White Town #Butt Shrubs #Don't Call It a Comeback #Blademaster #Just a Kid #AND WE'RE FIGHTING #King of Red Lions REVEALED #A Song and Ice and Fire #VolCAN'Tno #Auction Action #Fart of the Dungeon #Cartoony Nightmare #Boo Hoo ChuChu #Tons of Skeletons #Ray of Sunshine #Brain Fog #Epitoad #Roomdiculous #Grim Grinning Ghosts Trivia *This is the second Zelda game played with Danny (the first being The Legend of Zelda (NES) ), the third Zelda game overall (A Link to the Past (SNES) was played by Jon and Arin), and is the longest Zelda playthrough on Game Grumps. *This is the first Wii U game played with Danny. *This game is the first remake that Danny and Arin have played on Game Grumps. *This game is currently the most recently released game on Game Grumps (although on Steam Train, South Park: The Stick of Truth is now currently the most recently released game overall on the channel). *This game is currently one of four games in the series to have over 40 episodes (along with Pokémon FireRed, Super Mario Sunshine, and Sonic '06). *The series started off with 15+ minutes per episode. However, by episode 28, the Grumps announced that the series will reduce the time length of each episode (about 10 minutes per episode) temporarily due to other projects being planned. *Coincidentally, Youtube channel PBGGameplay (hosted by Austin "PeanutButterGamer" Hargrave, a friend of former "not-so-grump" JonTron, and also a member of Normal Boots alongside with Jon and others) also premiered a Wind Waker HD gameplay the same day Game Grumps premiered their gameplay (November 1, 2013, PBG's start of "Zelda Month" which occurs in the month of November honoring The Legend of Zelda). However, unlike the Grumps' full playthrough, PBG's playthrough is more of a "collect-a-thon" of certain items and side quests while skipping footage and avoid airing the main story line as possible to speed the playthrough faster. In one of his WWHD episodes, PBG briefly mentioned Game Grumps. *Danny and Arin have stated that they want to continue playing Wind Waker HD, and Arin said he just wants to take a break to get better because fans get annoyed when he doesn't know what to do, but no one knows when that will happen (except for the Grumps of course). Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wind Waker HD Category:Nintendo Games Category:HexaDrive Games Category:DigitalScape Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Game Grumps Games